1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shin guard structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shin guard wherein the same is arranged to afford protection to an individual's shin and knee portions in a sporting event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shin guard structure is available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,406 to Meistrell wherein a shin guard includes an associated knee portion interconnected by a connecting relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,355 to Ritter is an example of a prior art knee protector.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shin guard arranged for ease of flexure and accommodation of an individual's shin and knee portion and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.